disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Sleevemore
Dr. Sleevemore is a character featured on That's So Raven and Raven's Home. He is a psychic doctor who does research on psychic individuals, and makes his first appearance in the That's So Raven episode, "Saving Psychic Raven". He is portrayed by Brian George. Powers and Abilities Powers * Clairvoyance: Dr. Sleevemore posses the ability to see into the near-future. Unlike Raven, he is shown to be able to receive visions, while simultaneously interacting with people. * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with his mind. Dr. Sleevemore can channel this, through his hands. Abilities * Psychic Research: As the head of an institute he set up, Sleevemore has knowledge on the various degrees of psychic abilities amongst people. He continues developing this by recruiting psychics, and studying the results. * Inventions: Within Sleevemore's laboratory are various inventions he uses to collect data about psychic abilities. History At an unknown point in time, Sleevemore discovers he is psychic, and sets up a research centre, for other individuals like him, who possess psychic abilities, and he helps them develop their skills. He recruits many young people, who all have various psychic powers. One day, Carly, one of Sleevemore's subjects, recruits an individual named Raven, whom she believes to be psychic. Marvin informs Sleevemore, Raven received a vision during her high school's volleyball tournament, leading their team to losing the game, and embarrassing Raven in the process. Sleevemore places Raven in his Sleevemore Cerebral Oscillator, an invention created to measure a persons psychic abilities. Sleevemore and his other subjects try to test Raven on abilities, other than her clairvoyance, but come to no luck. As he is ready to give up, Raven receives a vision, leading to a reaction from the Oscillator. She immediately warns Dr. Sleevemore to take three steps backwards, and as he does, a light falls, where he once stood. Sleevemore thanks Raven for keeping him from harm, and records his finding. As Raven decides to return to the centre, Sleevemore fetches his popcorn, which is being warmed by another subject, Sparky, who has pyrokinetic abilities. The next day, Sleevemore tests Raven's psychic abilities once again, but find they have deteriorated from his last findings. He leaves to record and study the results. When he returns, he finds Raven placed telekinetically in the air, by some of his other subjects, and places her back to the ground. When Raven decides to leave, he lets Raven know, she is always welcome, should she want to return. Two years pass, and Raven begins receiving bizarre, nonsensical visions. Having got knowledge of this, with his psychic abilities, he arrives in the Baxter House, to help her solve the problem. He sets up the Sleevemore Mobile Psychic Oscillator, onto an already nervous Raven, who is further pushed on the edge, after Dr. Sleevemore makes a joke regarding the machine harming her. While the machine is being set up, Chelsea attempts to sell her homemade shampoo product to Dr. Sleevemore, who make a remark about the lack of luster in his hair. He connects his machineto a screen, and asks various questions to Raven, regarding how her psychic abilities have affected her day-to-day-life. As Raven recalls all the negative memories her visions have put her through, which are projected for everyone else to see, Sleevemore offers Raven the chance to turn off her visions, permanently. When Raven reflects on the offer, she remembers the trouble her visions have given he, including an incident, in which her face had swollen, due to eating mushrooms. Dr. Sleevemore realizes Raven's issue, originate from the shampoo, Chelsea was attempting to sell him earlier, as they contain mushrooms, and are the cause of her 'jacked-up visions'. When Raven recalls the good memories she had, she changes her mind, regarding the choice to remove her visions, just as Sleevemore attempts to turn them off. She presses multiple buttons in order to stop the machine, and Dr. Sleevemore ejects her from the machine, causing her to fly out of the seat. Raven questions Sleevemore over whether the machine worked, but learns it didn't, meaning, she retained her powers. He will soon appear in Raven's Home. Appearances ''That's So Raven *"Saving Psychic Raven" *"Vision Impossible" Raven's Home *"Sleevemore Part One: Frozen" *"Sleevemore Part Two: Found" *"Sleevemore Part Three: Future" Trivia * Dr. Sleevemore possesses similarities to Professor X, from the ''X-Men franchise. Both are psychic individuals, with a cerebral machine, who create and are rule over an institution, to help younger people, with powers, develop their abilities. *He is the fourth character from the original series, to reprise his role in the spin-off. Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:That's So Raven characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Psychics Category:Raven's Home characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Scientists